The Powerpuff Girls - The Beginning of a Love Life
by BrooklynBL
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are now into their second year of high school, and are still occasionally fighting crime. The Rowdruff Boys then suddenly show up, after been missing for years, they just happen to go to the same school. Why are they back? And who is that mysterious girl? (Soz, I Just felt like putting myself in the story ;D)


**Hey! If you're reading this, I'm so grateful! Anyway, I'll shut up so you can read.**

The City of Townsville is having a great time outside. What a wonderful, sunny day! But it looks like our resident superheros are staying in this morning.

"BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP!"Blossom yelled, trying to wake up her sister for the millionth time that morning.

"Mnphsrle?" Buttercup mumbled something in comprehensive.

"It's finally Monday! Which means it's the first day of high school!" Blossom shook Buttercup.

"Eh. Who cares about high school anyway?" Buttercup said, rubbing her eyes awake. She was not a morning person.

"Umm... ME! Now hurry up!"

"OK, OK."

 _CHEOW!_

"Done. Happy now?"

"Yes, but you could have woken up earlier. Anyway, let's go!"

The Girls are in their second year of high school. All these years have passed, and they have matured more and are still fighting evil, but not quite as often. Fuzzy Lumpkins is still territorial, but doesn't wreak havoc on Townsville anymore. Mojo Jojo hasn't given up on taking over the world yet but his attacks are less frequent. HIM is still the most evil being alive, but has taken a vacation for the time being. The Amoeba Boys were and still aren't a threat, unless they spread disease again. The Rowdyruff Boys, however, has not been seen for many years. But overall, everything is pretty much the same.

"Bye Professor!" the girls chorused.

"Goodbye girls. Have a great first day!" The Professor waved to them from the front door as he watched them fly off.

"They've grown so much," he said as he closed turned and closed the front door, wiping a tear from his eye.

 _BRRRRIIINNGG!_

"First bell! See, I told you we'd make it on time." Buttercup said smugly while bursting through the doors of the classroom.

"Oh, whatever. Anyway, we'd better get our schedules. Aren't you excited, girls? A whole new level of learning and education! We can finally do more extracurricular activities, which means I can finally join dancing lessons! This is going to be a great year. Can't you feel it too?" Blossom looked far away, but her sister answers anyway.

"Well, I can't wait to see all the teachers and other students, and I'm pretty excited for this year too. Year 8 is when we're allowed to start dating! I'm totes excited for that, and I can finally join the choir and perform at games for cheer leading! What about you, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked beaming.

"I am just going to continue with sports, not dating, and being my naturally cool self. Other than that, I'm pretty bored." Buttercup replied.

"Oh, I just remembered. There will apparently be four new kids coming to this school, I wonder who they are?" Blossom said, suddenly out of her trance.

"I'm fine with them as long as they don't bother me."

"Really? I can't wait to meet them! You can never have too many friends!" Bubbles exclaimed while waving at her fellow schoolmates.

Buttercup just grumbled.

"Oh! Buttercup, have you noticed that ever since we made you wear that dress for the end of year party more boys have been paying attention to you? You could get asked out!"

"No thanks. I will never like anyone like that."

"Oh really? What about Ac-" Blossom was cut off by Buttercup.

"SHUT UP! I don't ever want to hear about that again, and that was when I was five. It doesn't count..."

"Whatever you say." Bubbles giggled.

 _BRRIIINNGG!_

The classroom erupted with students. As everyone took their seats, Miss Keane came through the doors and and stood in front of the class.

"Now, I'm sure all of you know me, and also know each other. But even though we do all know everyone else, we will have to do the annual introductions, as we have four newcomers this year. Please come in." Miss Keane looked towards the door.

As she did this three boys and a girls came in. The first boy had long red hair in a low ponytail with a red cap backwards on his head. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black stripe through the middle, blue trousers and red and black sneakers. He had crimson red eyes and was wearing a frown. He had his hands in his pockets. The second boy had black hair in spikes and was wearing a forest green long sleeved shirt with a black stripe in the middle, dark blue trousers, black shoes and had his arms crossed. He had eyes that matched his shirt and a confident smirk. The third boy was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt, black trousers, dark blue shoes and was fiddling with his fingers. His dark blue eyes were covered a bit by his shaggy blond hair, and he walked in with a nervous smile on his face. The girl was wearing a grey sweater decorated with white feathers, dark blue jeans, turquoise and white sneakers and red glasses. She was wearing a pink watch on her right wrist and a few hair ties on her left. Her dark brown hair was tied into a low ponytail and she walked in smiling, looking around the classroom. Her eyes were dark brown as well.

"Introduce yourselves please." Miss Keane gestured toward the class.

"I'm Brick."

"Yo. Names Butch."

"Boomer Jojo."

"Hi! I'm Brooke!"

The Powerpuff Girls gasped as they heard the boys' names. They all had the same question in their minds. What were the Rowdyruff boys doing back?!

"Class, introduce yourselves one at a time."

"I'm Alice."

"Ryan."

"Charlotte."

Various other classmates said their names.

"Mary."

"B-Bubbles."

"I-I'm Blossom."

"Buttercup."

The boys froze and stared at the girls when they said their names, but they didn't glare. Brooke simply smiled at the six students. The girls shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, and the class continued to introduce themselves. When finished, Miss Keane assigned the seats for the four new students.

"Brick, you can sit down behind Blossom. Butch, sit down in front of Buttercup. Boomer sit beside Bubbles. Brooke, sit down behind Bubbles. Now, here are your schedules..."

Miss Keane handed out every student's schedule.

"Since it is the first day of school, you all have free period for the morning. Enjoy the first day of school, kids!" Miss Keane sat down at her desk after that, and started working through her way of a stack of paper.

"The... R-Rowdyruff Boys..." Bubbles mumbled as she excited the classroom with her sisters by her side.

"They're in our class... I'll never be able to concentrate!" Blossom wailed.

"If they dare do something bad, I swear I'll-" Buttercup was cut off by a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked to see Bubbles patting it with a grin.

"It's OK, I doubt they'd do something anyway. It's been so long..."

"Hmph. Can't say the same for their creators." Buttercup kept complaining. She didn't know that a certain three boys were listening to their conversation.

 **First chappie done and dusted! I don't expect any of you to actually enjoy reading this, so you can post negative comments. Just NO SWEARING! Thanks! Buh-bye!**


End file.
